A New Beginning
by AndroB
Summary: Takes place after 'Not Fade Away'. What happens during the battle? Who gets to be human at last?


"Let's get to work," Angel replied as he threw the scythe towards the dragon.

Gunn, Illyria, and Spike all charged towards the army in different directions.

Angel was still full of energy from his encounter with Hamilton. As such, it didn't take long for him to slay the dragon and get started on one of the demon soldiers.

Gunn was able to take down 2 soldiers before his injuries took ahold of him. And with that, he was the 5th member of the fang gang to die. "Illyria, Spike--" Angel began while fighting off a centaur.

"I know! You don't bloody have to tell me! I'll take half of Charlie's share!" Spike said impatiently while chopping off the head of a demon.

Angel sighed. Spike just had to be difficult. Personally, he wondered how Buffy put up with the insufferable vampire for 4 years. Finally, when it seemed as if Angel couldn't fight anymore, the army was defeated.

Spike leaned against a wall in the alley while Illyria stared at the direction the army had come from. "It doesn't seem right," she mumbled.

"It doesn't does it? It's not over yet. It'll never be over!" Angel replied.

"What're you on about?" Spike questioned.

"There is no final apocalypse," a voice replied.

The remaining members of the fang gang turned around and saw a young man who looked like he was 35 wearing a black suit.

"And you are?" Angel asked.

"You can call me Graham. I don't really have a name seeing as how I'm--"

"A Senior Partner!" Angel hissed.

"Yes! I've been given form but the question is why? Maybe if you guess correctly I'll go easy on you," Graham said.

"I'm thinking not!" Angel told him as he threw 'Graham' against a brick building.

"You think you and your two sidekicks can beat me? I'm stronger than all three of you put together!"

He then tossed Angel aside. Illyria then kicked Graham. Suddenly, a light appeared dissolving Graham. "What was that?" Angel asked as he got up.

"An old power. Long ago used to destroy demons like him," Illryria replied. "What now?"

"Not sure. Maybe the Senior Partner apocalypse is over—maybe its not. All I do know is that I don't feel anymore human than before the apocalypse started," Angel commented.

"Maybe it was fake," Spike muttered.

The trio then made their way towards the Hyperion Hotel. "A hotel: how nice of you. I hope you got me a room with no windows and a fridge!" Spike commented sarcastically.

"Shove it, Spike!" Angel replied harshly.

"This place—it seems familiar," Illyria said.

"Oh, you recognize it?" Angel asked.

"From **her** memories."

The long silence that followed was interrupted by a voice that said, " I gotta hand it to you! You did an awesome job."

Angel turned around and saw Cordelia Chase. He glanced over at Spike and Illyria to make sure she was really there and not some silly hallucination. Their reactions told him all he needed to know. Illyria—with a confused look and Spike—being well, Spike.

"What are you doing here?" Angel questioned.

"What am I doing here? Am I like unwanted now?"

"N-N-"

"Never mind! The powers sent me," Cordelia explained.

"Oh, so you're sent on missions now?"

"Missions? Not so much. This is special."

"Is it now?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah, Spike. So what's with Fred and the blue look? Making a statement?"

"I am not Fred. I am Illyria a g--" Illyria began.

"She's basically an ancient demon who took over Fred's body," Angel finished.

"Hmm. Well let me get down to business. I'm here because of an ancient prophecy—The Shanshu--" Cordelia started to explain.

"Oh, that bugaboo," Spike said.

"Now, first off both of you will receive a reward of some kind. Just remember that the Shanshu isn't about who deserves to be human—it's about destiny!" Cordelia told them.

She then turned to Angel. "It's okay to move on! There'll always be battles of some kind. And I trust you to keep fighting the good fight."

With that, she began to glow as she held Angel's hand. "Spike, you—I don't even know where to begin. You've changed more in 6 short years than most vampires do—if not all. As such, you are to be given a reward, William."

Just like with Angel, Cordelia began to glow only this time she didn't touch anyone. Instead, she disappeared into thin air.

Even though Cordelia didn't touch Spike, he felt the effects of her glowing power. He had begun to feel woozy. "What…?" he mumbled before losing consciousness.

Before Spike could fall over, Illyria caught him. "Another one down!" she called out.

"What?" Angel asked as he walked over to Spike. "That can't—let's move him upstairs."

"Well what do you call this? You can't exactly--"

"I know! This is probably some sick, twisted Spike joke. I'm gonna call Nina, you watch for signs of unlife."

"But what about your reward? What is it?"

"No idea. Maybe it doesn't take affect for awhile."

Illyria watched Spike—ready to jump at any sign of movement. After awhile, she thought she heard something--the sound of irregular breathing—rough, and jagged breaths. She tentatively put her hand on Spike's chest to see if it was him and quickly pulled it back at what she felt.


End file.
